The present invention relates generally to a handle, and more particularly to a handle for a medical instrument where an elastomer material is molded onto the handle portion to cover same.
Medical instruments or tools are usually formed from metal, preferably stainless steel, and are required to be steam sterilized after each use thereof. Many attempts have been made to provide these medical instruments with non-metal handles to facilitate the use thereof. However, the handles known in the prior art have not been satisfactory, where they have not been able to withstand the steam sterilization process. Some of the difficulities encountered are that the steam sterilization has caused the non-metal handle to crack, or during the sterilization thereof, moisture has gotten between the metal handle portion and the non-metal handle causing the handle to separate from the handle portion so that the handle comes off or is dislodged from the handle portion during use thereof.
Metal handles have also been used on the handle portion of the medical instrument, but these metal handles add substantial weight to the handle end of the instrument. Accordingly, this additional weight causes the instrument to be unbalanced and therefore is not easily used by the surgeon or physician. Furthermore, this additional weight causes the physician to become fatigued, particularly when using the instrument for a long period of time.